This invention relates generally to the field of alert systems and, in its preferred embodiments, to alert systems utilizing cellular, personal communication system, or wireless telecommunication technology to deliver an alert to a person.
In recent decades, the science of meteorology has advanced rapidly, allowing increasingly accurate detection and prediction of severe and hazardous weather. Specifically, Doppler radar systems and high resolution satellites have been developed which allow early detection of tornadoes and severe thunderstorms and accurate tracking of their paths. The National Weather Service (NWS) and National Oceanographic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) now routinely issue warnings in advance of most severe or tornadic storms, alerting individuals and saving lives. However, in order for these warnings, or xe2x80x9calertsxe2x80x9d to be effective, they must be communicated to and received by their intended recipients.
Some local governments and municipalities utilize civil defense siren systems to provide warnings to persons within the localized range of the siren systems in case of severe weather, natural disaster, war or other emergency conditions. However, weather-related warnings are more commonly provided through the NOAA Weather Radio system which is a nationwide network of radio stations operating twenty-four (24) hours per day to broadcast continuous weather information directly from the local offices of the National Weather Service. The NOAA Weather Radio system also broadcasts alerts for the Emergency Alert System (EAS), maintained by the Federal Communication Commission, in order to provide emergency warnings for all types of hazards, including, but not limited to, earthquakes, volcano erruptions, severe weather and nuclear war. The NOAA Weather Radio system has more than 450 transmitters, covering broad areas in each of the 50 states, adjacent coastal waters, Puerto Rico, the U.S. Virgin Islands, and the U.S. Pacific Territories. Unfortunately, reception of the Emergency Alert System warnings via the NOAA Weather Radio system generally requires a special radio receiver or scanner capable of picking up its emergency warning signals.
Tone-activated alert receivers are commonly used to monitor NOAA Weather Radio broadcasts, to provide warning of severe weather and to provide emergency and civil defense alerts. A tone-activated alert receiver constantly monitors the local NOAA Weather Radio broadcasts for a specific 1050 Hz emergency alert tone. In response to receiving an emergency alert tone, a tone-activated alert receiver produces an audible and/or visual alarm, and activates a radio tuned to the NOAA Weather Radio broadcast. Since each NOAA Weather Radio station transmits its signals to a relatively large geographical area, older tone-activated alert receivers suffer from the disadvantage of falsely responding to alerts when the condition to which the emergency alert pertains is only relevant to other geographical areas in the broadcast area of the particular NOAA Weather Radio station transmitting the alert tone.
Newer NOAA Weather Radio receivers, known as xe2x80x9cSAME receiversxe2x80x9d, incorporate a feature known as Specific Area Message Encoding (SAME) to decrease the frequency of false alerts. A SAME receiver recognizes a specific digital location code, in an emergency broadcast signal, which designates a specific locality for which alerts are relevant. Once programmed by a user to respond only to a specific digital location code for the area of the user, a SAME receiver switches into alarm mode only upon receipt of an emergency broadcast signal which includes a SAME digital location code matching the preprogrammed digital code. Accordingly, SAME receivers are generally deployed in a particular, fixed location such as an individual""s home or office. While these SAME receivers are useful in their fixed locations, they are not particularly useful if moved from the location for which they have been programmed. Additionally, like many individuals who cannot program a video cassette recorder (VCR), some individuals may find it difficult or inconvenient to program the SAME receiver.
As an alternative to SAME receivers, some persons are proposing that cellular or Personal Communication System (PCS) wireless telephone networks be employed to deliver emergency alerts to individuals having cellular or PCS wireless telephones because cellular and PCS telephone networks typically employ short-range, broadcast transceivers (or transmitters) which have coverage areas, or cells, of a reasonably small size, thereby enabling the delivery of emergency alerts to persons in selected areas served by particular broadcast transmitters. As proposed, delivery of emergency alert messages to selected local areas would be achieved by activating only those cellular or PCS broadcast transceivers providing coverage for the specific geographical area to which the emergency alert is relevant, instead of requiring the transmission, preprogramming, and recognition of a specific digital location code corresponding to the geographical area for which the emergency alert is relevant. However, until recently, wireless telephone networks have not had the capability of transmitting alphanumeric messages that would be required to effectively distribute emergency alert messages. In contrast, conventional paging systems have the capability of supporting alphanumeric messaging, but have coverage areas far to large to provide the level of geographical specificity required to deliver location specific, emergency alert messages.
New cellular and PCS telephone networks are currently being deployed, or have been deployed, throughout North America and Europe which are capable of transmitting alphanumeric messages and which have coverage areas providing sufficient geographical specificity to make them ideal vehicles for the delivery of location-specific, emergency alert messages. Using the newer cellular and PCS networks, a network operator can send messages to a cellular or PCS telephone present in any single cell or any group of cells serviced by the transceivers of the network. Accordingly, some persons have recently proposed that these cellular and PCS networks be used to transmit location-specific, emergency alert messages to the cellular or PCS telephone handsets of individual users by dialing the telephone number associated with each handset and, upon answer by the cellular or PCS handset, delivering the emergency alert message to the handset.
While cellular or PCS telecommunications systems may be an effective vehicle for conveying location-specific, emergency alert messages, such systems enable delivery of emergency alert messages to only those individuals who can figure out how get such messages via their wireless telephones. Currently, to get such messages, individuals must find their way through a myriad of icons (which many individuals cannot do) and then review all of their messages in order to identify the emergency alert messages from other messages. Further, the delivery of emergency alert messages via cellular or PCS telecommunications systems requires individuals to have their handsets nearby and turned-on (and not depleted of battery power). Unfortunately, individuals often turn-off their handsets, forget to recharge them, or leave their handsets, for instance, in the car while they are at home or work. As a result, a system that relies upon cellular or PCS handset receivers to receive emergency alert messages may fail to notify a large number of individuals of the existence of an emergency condition.
Other similar difficulties are inherent in the delivery of information or messages that relate to military or other operations (i.e., a different type of xe2x80x9calertxe2x80x9d). For instance, if a branch of the military needs to inform its reservists to report for duty on Sunday instead of Saturday as the reservists were originally notified, it typically contacts each reservist individually by telephone to provide the reservist with such information, thereby requiring a substantial use of labor to perform such a task.
Therefore, there is a need in the industry for an apparatus and method whereby individuals may reliably receive cellular or PCS transmissions of location-specific alert information without requiring the use of a cellular or PCS telephone handset. Furthermore, there is a need for an apparatus and method whereby individuals may reliably receive cellular or PCS transmissions of location-specific alert information without requiring individuals to perform complex retrieval steps or inconvenient receiver programming steps.
Briefly described, the present invention comprises an alert apparatus and method for receiving a location-specific alert (i.e., an alert directed and relevant to a particular geographical area) and for informing a user, who may be visually or hearing impaired, of the existence and severity of the alert. More particularly, the present invention includes an alert apparatus and method which allow a user to receive data corresponding to an alert which has been broadcast via particular transmitters operating within a cellular, PCS, or wireless telephone communications network, thereby allowing receipt of a location-specific alert (and a textual message associated with the alert) without requiring the user to input, to the alert apparatus, data representative of or identifying the location of the apparatus. Further, the present invention includes an alert apparatus and method which produces high-decibel level audible sounds and high-intensity flashing strobe light corresponding to alerts of the most severe level and which produces low-decibel level audible sounds and low-intensity flashing light from a light-emitting diode corresponding to alerts of a less severe level.
In accordance with the preferred embodiment, the apparatus of the present invention comprises an alert device having a microcomputer that directs operation of the alert device according to the instructions of a computer software program stored therein. The alert device also includes a receiver that receives digital PCS transmissions broadcast over a PCS or cellular telecommunication network. The microcomputer has a central processing unit and a monitoring circuit communicatively connected to the central processing unit and receiver. The monitoring circuit is capable of setting the receiver to receive transmissions, if any, on radio channels identified by the central processing unit, of determining the signal strength associated with transmissions received on such radio channels, of identifying the presence of a digital control channel on a radio channel, and of communicating signal strength information, digital control channel information, and broadcast short messages, received by the receiver, to the central processing unit.
According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the alert device further comprises a plurality of peripheral devices and the microcomputer further comprises a peripheral device controller which connects to the plurality of peripheral devices. The plurality of peripheral devices includes a liquid crystal display, a high-level audio speaker, a low-level audio speaker, a high-intensity strobe light, and a low-intensity light-emitting diode. The microcomputer, via the peripheral device controller, controls the operation of the plurality of peripheral devices according to the severity of a condition identified by an alert. For instance, the microcomputer causes the production of audible sound from the high-level audio speaker-at a high-decibel level and flashing of the high-intensity strobe light to warn a user of the existence of a xe2x80x9cLevel Onexe2x80x9d alert (i.e., the most severe or important alert condition). Similarly, the microcomputer causes the production of audible sound from the low-level audio speaker at a low-decibel level and flashing of the low-intensity light-emitting diode to warn a user of the existence of a xe2x80x9cLevel Twoxe2x80x9d alert (i.e., a less severe or less important alert condition). The microprocessor, via the peripheral device controller, also causes the display, on the liquid crystal display, of textual information received as part of an alert message.
The alert device, in accordance with the preferred embodiment, is operable to continuously monitor broadcasts from a cellular, PCS, or wireless telecommunications network. Accordingly, the alert device connects to an electrical outlet to receive electrical power for normal operation, but includes a battery backup and charging circuit to ensure operation of the alert device even in the event of a power failure. Furthermore, in the preferred embodiment, the alert device operates continuously when supplied with electrical power, has no on/off switch, and thus cannot easily be deactivated by a user unlike a cellular or PCS telephone handset. The alert device does, however, include a reset pushbutton that enables a user to temporarily deactivate, or stop, the audible and visual alarms once notified of an alert condition. In the preferred embodiment, the alert device is mountable to an electrical wall socket in a manner substantially similar to that of a conventional smoke detector. In an alternate embodiment, the alert device has an enclosure that enables the device to reside atop a table or other surface in a manner substantially similar to that of a weather radio. In an alternate preferred embodiment, the alert device includes a plurality of peripheral devices that are locatable at sites remote from the alert device.
In accordance with a method of the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the alert device operates according to the instructions of a computer software program residing in the microcomputer and performs a self-test when powered-up to determine whether the alert device is functioning properly. The alert device, through cooperation between the microcomputer, monitoring circuit, and receiver, then scans a factory-set, pre-identified set of radio channels comprising a range of channels used by compatible cellular or PCS telecommunication networks in order to identify the channel associated with the cellular or PCS transmitter which transmits on a digital control channel and which has the strongest signal strength at the location of the alert device. The alert device then locks onto and passively monitors the selected channel for digital alerts in the form of broadcast short messages. Because the alert device passively monitors PCS network broadcasts, use of the alert device should not result in the user incurring periodic service charges from the network provider.
According to the method of the present invention, the alert device, upon detecting and receiving a broadcast short message, identifies whether the broadcast short message comprises an alert message. If so, the alert device then analyzes the alert message and determines the severity level of the alert identified by the alert message. If the alert is a xe2x80x9cLevel Onexe2x80x9d alert, the alert device operates, as described above, the high-level audio speaker to produce a highly obtrusive, high-decibel level sound substantially similar to that of a conventional smoke detector (i.e., a sound that would cause even the hardest of sleepers to awaken) and the high-intensity strobe light to produce flashing, high-intensity, bright light. If the alert is a xe2x80x9cLevel Twoxe2x80x9d alert, the alert device operates, as described above, the low-level audio speaker to produce a less-obtrusive, low-decibel level, xe2x80x9cchirpingxe2x80x9d sound and the low-intensity light-emitting diode to produce less-intense, less-bright, flashing light. Regardless of the severity level of the alert, the alert device extracts textual message information, if any, from the alert message and displays the textual message information on the liquid crystal display to provide a user with a more detailed explanation as to the nature of the alert. Once the user is informed as to the existence and nature of the alert, the production of audible sounds and the generation of flashing light is terminable by the user through depression of the reset pushbutton protruding partially from the alert device.
In accordance with an alternate preferred embodiment of the present invention, the alert device is operable with an alert messaging system of a service provider which provides different levels of service (i.e., service levels or modes) to a user of the alert device in exchange for a subscription fee paid to the service provider by the user. The plurality of service levels or modes enable different classifications of alert messages to be related to and associated with the subscription status of a user (i.e., the service level selected by, subscribed to, and paid for by a user). Based upon the service level selected by the user and stored in a service level data element of the user""s alert device, the user""s alert device will provide that level of service to the user. For example and not limitation, a user may select a service level from any of the following levels: fully enabled; partially enabled; or, fully disabled. The user pays a subscription fee to the service provider in an amount determined by the selected service level, and the service provider causes a service level data element stored at the user""s alert device to be set to a value indicating the service level or mode selected by the user. Once set, the user""s alert device operates at the selected service level. In the fully enabled mode, the alert device reacts to all alert messages and provides the user with any received information pertaining to the corresponding alert. In the partially enabled mode, the alert device only reacts to the most severe alerts (i.e., xe2x80x9cLevel Onexe2x80x9d alerts) to provide subscribers with a minimal level of service and warnings. In the fully disabled mode, the alert device does not react to any alerts. Such operability allows a service provider of alert messages to establish and enforce compliance with a subscription system.
According to another alternate preferred embodiment of the present invention, the alert device is operable with an alert messaging system of a service provider which provides a service level that enables the user""s alert device to receive and react to an advertisement that is present in the body of an alert message. In operation, the service provider causes a service level data element stored at the user""s alert device to be set to a value indicating that the user""s alert device is to display received advertisements on the device""s display. Then, whenever the alert device receives a short message having a service level with that value, the alert device extracts an advertisement from the body of the message and displays it on the alert device""s display.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus and method for receiving location-specific alert information without requiring a user to input data representative of the user""s location.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for receiving location-specific alert information that is not limited to a fixed location.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving location-specific alert information that can be moved from an old location to a new location without requiring reprogramming or the input of data representative of the new location.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving location-specific alert information that self-identifies the strongest source of such alert information.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for receiving location-specific alert information that self-identifies the frequency on which the alert information is transmitted or broadcast.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for receiving location-specific alert information that identifies the different levels of severity associated with alerts.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for receiving location-specific alert information that produces different sensory outputs corresponding to the different levels of severity or importance of alerts.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for receiving location-specific alert information which operates continuously, unless moved by a user, at a particular location.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for receiving location-specific alert information which is continuously operable from an external electrical power source and which has an internal battery backup for use during power failures.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for receiving location-specific alert information which displays a textual message related to the alert for which the alert information pertains.